


Dreams to reality

by dragonndoggod



Series: In the Arms of Another [4]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, dreams do come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, his dreams are coming true.  Told from the top's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams to reality

Hands sliding up the inside of legs that bent at the knees, watching the dark haired male part them for him. Skin softer than it looked, pale and unlike the sun kissed skin of his own. Fingers searching and finding the rising flesh that begged for his touch, the trembling of legs and hitched breath gave him the urge to proclaim to the world that this one. This male was his and his alone. To be sprawled naked under him, to tell the one who was trying to get him back. Trying to entice his canine back to his side. He was arrogant, of course. Shirou had chosen him as a lover and partner, even if Shirou did still held feelings for his first love, he was the one Shirou had chosen to be with.

Months and years of trying, winning the wolf’s trust had paid off as he cupped the flushed cheek with his free hand, watching pale eyes flutter close when Shirou’s head turned to place a kiss on the palm of his hand. A faint tremble started, running through his body at the whisper of his name, pulling his hand away roughly to pull off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Eyes watching him, lips curving into a smile when he murmured the wolf’s name, which trailed off into a moan when a hand cupped him through his pants.

Sitting back on his heels, watching the male pull his legs away and knelt before him while his hands continued to map and touch him through his pants. Fingers teasing and curling, wanting nothing more than to pull himself free and let the wolf touch him fully. But this time was for Shirou only, going at the wolf’s pace was what he needed to do.

Biting his tongue when the teasing fingers abandoned their play and reached for the button, slipping it through the small hole and lowering the small, metal tab of his zipper. Clothing parted while a hand slipped inside, brief touches to the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum that was slowly beading. A glance down, gray eyes glancing up at his while the teasing hand pulled away, a smile just for him and he couldn’t help the whimper of protest that was stolen when the wolf pulled his head down. The briefest touch of a tongue to his lower lip, a sharp nip and a soothing lick that distracted him from the hand that pulled away to slid up his chest, thumbing soft nipples into hardness.

Words whispered against his lips, the soft begging that he had been dreaming of for so long seemed like a dream. Being pushed back onto the bed while the male knelt above him, lips trailing down his neck and chest, nibbling on nipples that had just been played with. Wanting to do more, reaching out to touch only to have his hand slapped away when a dark head ducked, the shiver running through him at the intimate touch of a tongue against his heated flesh. Watching his lover’s head bob, eyes looking up to make sure he was watching before he caught the smile the wolf gave around his full mouth. Teeth scraping against sensitive skin, gentle fingers trailing through the curls at the base of his cock before sliding down to cup his balls.

When lips abandoned his flesh, sliding down to nuzzle against his taunt sack, a tongue peeking out to taste him followed by the low moan and the pulse of his lover’s soul had him pulling the wolf up and over him, forcing Shirou to straddle his hips. Trailing his hands down the male’s bare back, coming to a stop at the rise of Shirou’s ass. Sliding his fingertips inward, the start of the crease of Shirou’s ass beckoned him and towards the hole that he had dreamt about. Circling and rubbing, wanting to dip in and claim Shirou as his own.

Movement, watching Shirou reach over to the nightstand and grab the item he had placed there in hopes of tonight. Being handed to new bottle, the flush to pale cheeks and the words that were only meant for him had his heart racing as he made his dream come true.


End file.
